


Gondola Kisses

by celery8705



Category: Dissidia NT, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celery8705/pseuds/celery8705
Summary: Cloud spends the day with Bartz at the Gold Saucer.





	Gondola Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For this story, I was inspired by some doujinshi pages or artwork where Cloud and Bartz went on a date. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!

“Wow!” Bartz exclaimed palms pressed on the cold glass, as he looked out of the cable car’s windows with wide, fascinated eyes. The cable car approached a large gold structure that looked like a giant tree, with what looked like large mushroom-like sections. Bright lights littered the enormous sections and the tower itself, spotlights moving in a fixed pattern on the perimeter of the different sections. The sounds of happy music reached his ears, a catchy tune he found himself humming to.

Cloud sat across from Bartz, arms crossed, his glowing blue eyes fixed the wind warrior who knelt on the bench and watched the lively scene of lights and music before him. A small smile graced his features. He was glad Bartz found a distraction to his fears through the sights and sounds of Gold Saucer. The brunette relaxed considerably since the start of the ropeway ride up towards the amusement park.

When Bartz realized they were going to a high place, his fear of heights began to take over, with his body trembling and his breathing shaky. Cloud felt somewhat guilty, making the brunette endure through his fears, but he wanted to show that everything was okay. During the ride up, Cloud held Bartz’s hand to calm his nerves and offered words of comfort to his beloved. It seemed to work somewhat, as the other rested his head on his shoulder, fingers entwined, but Cloud could tell he was still afraid due to the trembles his body exhibited. That was until Bartz saw the extravagant sight that was the Gold Saucer, the amusement park he and his friends went to during his first journey.

This was the first time since that journey Cloud’s returned to Gold Saucer. He’s passed by areas in Corel for deliveries and would see the towering amusement park from afar, but not once did he step foot in it. However, Cloud wanted to show Bartz this place, since it was one of the iconic attractions in Gaia. The goddess Materia allowed Bartz to return to Cloud’s world with him after their final battle in the unknown realm, the place where they had met and eventually fell in love. Now that he resided with him for a few months Cloud wanted to show him all his world had to offer.

The cable car entered through the tunnel and slowed to a stop. The door opened and before he knew it, Bartz was in front of him and tugged on his arm excitedly. “C’ mon, let’s go!”

The blonde swordsman chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled by the younger man as they made their way to the entrance. He smirked as Bartz took in his surroundings with wide-eyed wonder, his jaw dropped. It really was a sight to behold, with the dazzling colors and intricate designs of characters as part of the structures, and the many lights that illuminated the area.

“Whoa! I’ve never been to a place like this before,” said Bartz, hooking his arm with the blonde. “Cloud, look!”

Cloud followed his gaze to where Bartz pointed to, barely able to register what it was before the other pulled his arm towards it, causing him to almost lose his balance. Quickly regaining himself, the pair approached the chocobo character roaming around by the ticket booth, greeting and taking pictures with visitors. “Do you want me to take your picture?” Cloud asked, pulling out his phone.

Bartz’s face brightened at the question, his grin growing wide. “Is that okay?” he asked with an excited and hopeful look.

“Of course,” Cloud said with a small smile, turning on the camera of his phone as Bartz went up to the character to take his picture. Cloud held his phone in front of him and focused the camera on Bartz and the chocobo character. “Ready?”

“Yep!” Bartz said, wrapping an arm around the character’s shoulders.

Cloud snapped a couple of photos on his phone and reviewed them. His expression softened at the sight, eyes studying Bartz in the picture. He loved seeing the wind warrior happy, just the sight of it made him feel warm inside. Cloud always believed one of Bartz’s best features was his smile. There was something about it that made him want to smile as well; it was just that contagious for him. Whenever he was around him, he felt content, like all of his worries were washed away, even for a little bit.

The blonde felt arms wrap around his torso and Bartz rested his chin on Cloud’s shoulder, looking over at the picture on his phone. “Hey! That’s a good photo!”

Cloud hummed with a grin. “I think so too. C’mon, let’s go inside.”

“Yeah, c’ mon Chocohead!” Bartz exclaimed, heading for the ticket booth. Cloud rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was one Bartz had given him when they were on a journey together, because his hair reminded him of Boko—the chocobo Bartz traveled with on his journey. He caught up with him at the ticket booth and began their adventures in Gold Saucer.

* * *

 

The pair started off in Wonder Square, where they went to the arcade. Cloud introduced Bartz to the many games like the snowboard or submarine ones, and his personal favorite, the G-Bike. Bartz—who came from a world not as technologically advanced—was still learning how Cloud’s world worked, but happily watched in fascination as they played different games.

Cloud wasn’t sure how much time they spent in the area, but he enjoyed himself with Bartz. The freelancer struggled with some of the games, but he still had fun regardless. This satisfied him, as he felt he hadn’t spent as much time with Bartz as he would’ve liked the past few weeks due to deliveries. Although they’ve spent some time together, they were usually with their friends and family or helping out with Tifa’s bar. The blonde wanted to spend some alone time with his companion and have a good time with him. Hence the swordsman felt this was the perfect time to spend this day with Bartz, who had been patient with him, and Cloud was grateful for that.

Once playing almost every game in Wonder Square and even winning a large chocobo plush for Bartz, Cloud led them to the Chocobo Square to watch the different races. Bartz was particularly ecstatic about the races, choosing his favorite chocobos from the bunch and cheered them on as they raced through different animated and vivid colored scenery. Cloud remembered when he was a jockey for a little bit and he had to admit, he enjoyed it. He reminisced how exciting it felt to race against many other jockeys and the cheers from the crowds, but now Cloud was content watching from the stands with his partner.

After the excitement from Chocobo Square, Cloud led Bartz to one final attraction before they’d check in at the Ghost Hotel for the night. Cloud purchased two tickets for the gondola and turned back to Bartz. “C’ mon, let’s get on,” he said, grabbing Bartz hand and leading them inside.

As the two men sat down across each other Bartz asked, “What is this?”

“We’re in the gondola. I wanted you to see this,” Cloud said, blue eyes locked with pale brown. As soon as he said this, the gears started up and the gondola began to move.

“Show me what?” Bartz asked, confused.

Cloud smiled softly. “You’ll see soon.”

Bartz noticed that they were getting higher from the ground and his expression changed from confusion to worry. “Wait, are we going up again?”

The blonde nodded and gave an apologetic look as he held Bartz’s hand. “Yeah. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay,” Cloud reassured, keeping his gaze locked on Bartz.

With a shaky breath, Bartz nodded and chuckled nervously, trying to keep himself calm before he started freaking out. “Boy, y-you sure have a thing for taking me to high places. I mean, two times in one day? That’s a new record! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were doing it on purpose.”

Cloud chuckled and teased, “I suppose I can take you to the highest point of Gold Saucer after this,” he teased with a mischievous grin.

“Okay, now you’re pushing it, buddy!” Bartz exclaimed, raising a hand up. “I’ve gotta draw the line somewhere.”

Another chuckle escaped from Cloud’s lips. He stood up from his seat and moved to sit next to Bartz instead. The other huffed and crossed his arms, trying to look mad but failing miserably. Cloud shifted closer to him, snaking his arm around the brunette and rested his hand on the other’s hip. He gingerly pressed his lips to Bartz’s temple, feeling his partner relax in his hold. Cloud often was not an affectionate type—at least in public. But with private moments like these did he show this side to him, especially when he knew Bartz very much enjoyed it. “I’m kidding, but I do want you to have a good time.”

Bartz uncrossed his arms and shifted in his seat to face Cloud, a soft smile on his face. “I’m having a great time with you,” Bartz said, leaning forward and pressed his forehead to Cloud’s. “Thank you, I appreciate you.”

Cloud closed the distance and kissed Bartz, slow and tender, lips soft to the touch. His heart swelled with emotions, going off like the fireworks happening in the background. He drowned out the sounds as he ran his fingers through soft locks of chocolate brown hair and moved his hand down to cup his cheek. Cloud slowly pulled away and observed his partner, their breaths mingling together between them as he stared into wondrous brown eyes. The swordsman caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb, holding his gaze on him. All that mattered was this beautiful man with him, the one who was able to open his shielded heart and made his days brighter. He finally understood what it meant to be happy, to live a fulfilling life and share his experiences with someone who meant so much to him, both the good and bad.

Cloud shifted closer to Bartz and pointed out the window as they approached the roller coaster, the tracks lit with many lights illuminating the area. “Look at that,” he said, resting his chin on the brunette’s shoulder. Screams were heard from people as the cars traveled at high speeds, going up onto the enormous loop they were passing through. Bartz’s eyes widened with enamored wonder as he took in the breathtaking sights of Gold Saucer and seemed to forget about his fears.

Cloud felt Bartz press his back further into him, relaxing in his arms. He tightened his hold on his companion as they enjoyed the scenery, from the different attractions and rides to a view of the Ghost Hotel, a different view of the chocobo races, and to the climax of the ride, where they reached the highest point of Gold Saucer. The fireworks exploded with different colors, lighting up the skies with their brilliance.

Cloud felt Bartz tense in his arms, his hands squeezing the blonde’s like a lifeline, which caused Cloud a glance in his direction. He noticed that Bartz was looking down after realizing how high up they were from the Gold Saucer. The wind warrior took a sharp and shaky intake of breath. Cloud kissed Bartz’s temple and whispered, “It’s okay, Bartz. I’m here.” He gently squeezed his partner’s hands and kissed the crook of his neck before nuzzling into it as ways of comforting the younger man. He listened to Bartz’s breathing, as he took deep breaths to calm himself down until he relaxed once more.

Once relaxed, Cloud reached over and hooked his fingers under Bartz’s chin to bring his gaze to meet his. He leaned forward and captured Bartz’s lips in another kiss. Cloud didn’t want this moment to end between them, he wanted to freeze time and stay here with Bartz in his arms. He felt his heart skip beats in his chest with each flick of the tongue, each caress on his warm skin, each tug on blonde locks, their bodies pressed together and fitting perfectly. It felt like he was falling in love with him all over again.

The pair pulled away from their kiss in need of air. Their breaths mingled together as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together. Bartz rested his head in the crook of Cloud’s neck and took in his scent. “I love you,” Bartz said softly, eyes beginning to droop.

“I love you too,” Cloud responded with a soft grin, kissing the top of Bartz’s head. They sat in silence, holding each other as the ride was nearing its end.

As the gondola came to a stop, Cloud glanced down to see Bartz had fallen asleep. He ran his fingers through brunette locks and pushed his bangs away from his face to have a better look at the wanderer. He looked so peaceful, without so much as a care in the world. The blonde reached over, grabbed the chocobo plush sitting next to Bartz, and placed it on his partner’s lap. He scooped the other up into his arms bridal style and exited the gondola, where they left behind unforgettable memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! Please feel free to leave any feedback for any future stories.


End file.
